Ha! Another Weasley!
by ReadingCoffeeBeans
Summary: Hermione had liked Ron since they were first graders. She tried to forget about him… It seemed impossible, until their fourth year, when Hermione saw the phrase "one nail drives out another" embodied in a breathtaking ginger.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione had liked Ron since they were first graders. She did her best to pretend she found him to be as distasteful as wearing tennis shoes to a wedding, but it was impossible to lie to her own brilliant self. During the summer, she would talk about him with her few muggle friends. All they could ever say was that he seemed like a terrible guy. Who cared if he was funny? Or wonderfully ginger? Anyway, what does it mean to be 'wonderfully ginger'? This _Ronald Weasley_ was a prat. Who would tolerate, much less _like_ , someone who pointed out your flaws so rudely and insensibly?

Hermione didn't know what to think. Sure, her crush wasn't rational; however, love is never rational. She tried to forget about him… It seemed impossible, until their fourth year, when Hermione saw the phrase "one nail drives out another" embodied in a breathtaking ginger. Ha! Another Weasley.

xxxx

The Triwizard Tournament became an opportunity for self discovery. Hermione understood she could actually attract more than rampaging trolls and dumb classmates in need of help. Krum didn't take his eyes off of her. It was uncomfortable, but an interesting new experience. Plus, Ron appeared to be just a tiny bit jealous.

When she wasn't worrying about Harry or studying or practicing magic, Hermione was daydreaming. She felt silly picturing Ron and Krum fighting over her. It was stupid to desire that. Still, it was fun and there was no harm in it, right? Maybe she shouldn't have wasted so much time thinking about such dramatic scenarios, where Ron would finally confess his feelings for her. Maybe that way she would've taken his comment about the Yule Ball -the stupid 'It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone, but for a girl it's just sad…'- more lightly.

Krum had already asked her if she wanted to go with him and she sheepishly said she was going to think about it. Now Hermione was certain of her answer, she was going to make Ron eat his words.

Hermione turned towards her _friend_ , ready to tell him she had already been invited. "Git," she heard -sadly, it wasn't her own voice- "that's no way to ask someone to a dance." She smiled warmly. Fred was shaking his head in disbelief. The tall, lean and funny ginger leaned over the table, took Hermione's hand, and whispered seductively: "Hey, Hermione, would you care to go to the dance with me?"

"Why, of course, Mr. Weasley," she giggled. If her choices were the stoic and slightly creepy Krum, the dumb Weasley, and the funny Weasley; the outcome was obvious -no matter how much she liked the dumb Wesley. Fred kissed her hand and grinned maliciously at his little brother's outraged face.

Ron stormed off.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron couldn't believe his brother. Didn't he know it would hurt him if he asked Hermione out?! She was a close friend of his. _He_ was supposed to take her to the ball if neither of them had a partner.

He could hear his siblings' laughter as he ran out of the room and perceive the anger filling his face with heat. "I don't care," he told himself.

"I don't care," he repeated whilst punching his bed, picturing Fred's face. Ron felt a little guilty after a few minutes, after all, he was technically punching George's face as well.

xxxx

"Ouch!" George exclaimed as he gingerly touched his jaw.

"What?" Fred stopped in his tracks to look at his twin.

"I don't know _what_ , I simply felt a sudden sting," he replied. Clearly confused, George glanced side to side. "Do you think someone tried to curse me? Maybe Ron mistook me for you." He chuckled.

"Do you really think he's _that_ upset?" Fred asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course he is!" George said loudly, attracting some weird looks.

"Good," Fred whispered. "Hopefully now he'll decide to be honest about his feelings, talk to Granger, and swoop her off her feet."

George raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Ah, so your new hobby is matchmaking? Interesting."

Fred shrugged. "What can I say, I'm a romantic." _And the way Ron was talking to Granger kind of pissed me off_.

xxxx

Ron was finally relaxing, almost forgetting what was it that wound him so. He rested his head on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. Images of the things he liked the most ran through his mind. Eating, chess, quidditch, snow, people laughing at his jokes, Hermione laughing at his jokes... Damn, why could he never be the hero of the story?

xxxx

"What if she decides it is _you_ she likes?" George inquired teasingly.

Fred shook his head. "That's obviously not going to happen."

"How do you know?"

"That's not the way the story is supposed to go."


	3. Chapter 3

Three days had gone by. Now, Hermione was blushing wildly. She knew Fred was just being nice and funny, the way he always was, but she felt a little self conscious now that the rest of the Gryffindor girls were asking about him and the ball. Thankfully Ginny knew it was a friendly date and nothing more.

"Y'know, he's really handsome," Parvati whispered.

"And funny," Padma chimed in, giggling with her sister. Neither saw Hermione rolling her eyes.

"Actually, I was asked to the ball too," Parvati said with a tiny smile.

"Really?" an unenthusiastic Hermione furthered the conversation. She felt someone's gaze on her, a quick look and she knew who it was. Krum was sitting in the corner, stealthy as an elephant, surrounded by pestering fans.

"Yes! Harry invited me to go with him yesterday."

Poor Harry, Cho must've rejected him.

There was a strange silence while Parvati waited for Hermione to congratulate her, or giggle, or at least shout out a 'Yey!' -needless to say, that didn't happen.

"Oh, now that you mention him...I promised I'd help him with some homework. Um, excuse me." Hermione stood up, ready to go find her friend and give him an encouraging pep talk. Also, escaping her friends and stalker sounded like a good idea.

She was immediately knocked down by someone.

"Granger," he said warmly whilst helping her up. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Fred," she chuckled, "it's the library."

"Oh, right. Must've gotten lost," he smirked.

xxxx

Three days had gone by and Ron wasn't making his move. What was going on? Was Fred wrong in assuming there were some fluffy feelings bubbling inside his little brother?

Maybe Fred needed to push from the other side. Yes! He was going to make Hermione open her eyes and force open Ron's. However, they were having a nice chat for now.

"So, I was thinking, we should coordinate our outfits," he winked at her. "You know, I plan on wearing this brilliant neon orange sash around my waist… Something that screams poise and classiness. Just make sure we don't clash," he grinned.

xxxx

Hermione laughed softly, aware that she was still in the library and that the Patil sisters and Krum were scanning the situation.

"Sounds good to me," she replied nervously.

Hermione felt so awkward she didn't know what to do with her hands, nor her face -her whole body felt like extra weight.

"Sorry, I must leave now, Fred. Don't want to keep Harry waiting. See you later!" Hermione power walked rigidly towards the doorway. She heard a soft "Hey!" and kept moving. It was a brisk, but effective exit.

The last thing Hermione needed were weird rumors about Fred and herself. She wanted to see Harry and talk about the ball, and about Ron, and about what she could do to make him start a decent conversation with her. Alas, things didn't seem like they wanted to go her way. The other twin stood in front of her, a broad smile plastered on his face.

"So, Hermione, how've you been in this last couple of-"

"Hours? Since we had breakfast together? Pretty good, thanks for asking," Hermione eyed him suspiciously.

"That's great," George beamed. They examined each other, Hermione wondered if that was it, just another weird encounter. "So," he finally continued, "I was told by Dean, who was told by Harry, that Ron's looking for you. It appears he wants to ask you something… important."

Hermione's heart flipped, completely ignoring the unlikeliness of George's news.

"Oh, then, I'll-" her cheeks were burning up, still, she kept a serious demeanor.

"He's in the common room," he smiled, reading her face perfectly.

xxxx

They were alone, together, sitting next to each other. The silence was horrid.

"So, what is it?" he rudely inquired, avoiding locking eyes with her.

"I-I thought you. George said…"

xxxx

 _Shit_.

There was a small figure in the distance. Her beautiful curls falling over her face. She was sitting on the floor, crying.


	4. Chapter 4

He sat next to Hermione and hugged her by the shoulders. She didn't move away, thankful for the warmth he provided.

"What happened?" the question caused her to cry harder. In response, Fred began to gingerly caress her back.

xxxx

"George said…" Ron stared at the floor beneath his feet, denying Hermione his explicit attention. She hesitated, put off by his coldness. "Never mind what he said. I just want to talk to you."

Ron looked up, but remained silent.

"You've been avoiding me and I'd like to know why," her voice showcased all the strength she could manage. Ron not speaking to her made her extremely nervous and scared, not being able to understand how his thick head worked troubled her. Could it be that at any given moment she would be forced to wave their friendship goodbye?

"Really?" Ron's face twisted strangely. "There's something _you_ don't know?"

 _Ouch_.

"There's no need to be rude" she reprimanded. What the hell? Was is it a fun sport to open old wounds for others?

Ron frowned and stood up abruptly, walking towards the door.

"What's wrong with you?" she used the harshest tone in her repertoire. There was anger boiling up in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't stand being ignored, much less being denied knowledge she deserved to have. "I just want to-" What? Talk? Be friends? Confess? Apologize? Apologize for what!?

Ron stopped in his tracks and finally connected his eyes with hers.

"You want to know what's my problem?" he hissed. Ron's face was redder than his hair. "It's you. If I avoid you it's because I don't want to see your annoying face anymore. I'm sick of you and your know-it-all attitude. As a matter of fact, it's not just me. Ask anyone, you're a pest!"

xxxx

Oh, damn. The tears, there was no stopping those stupid tears.

She hadn't run this fast since she was pursued by a werewolf.

xxxx

Ron was an idiot. It was obvious for everyone surrounding them he fancied Hermione, why couldn't he show it to her? She didn't deserve this and _he_ didn't deserve _her_.

Fred pulled Hermione closer to his body, trying to stop her shaking. The crying had ceased but faint gasps escaped her mouth continuously.

"You are aware that every ugly thing he says about you is a lie, right?" he said softly, his lips just a few centimetres away from her ear. Her hair smelled fresh and sweet, like vanilla and peaches.

Hermione shook her head and stiffened her back.

"I'm being honest. I tell you this as a friend, you're a wonderful person," Fred knew many jealous and stupid classmates did their best to convince her otherwise, though now he realised there were few people that acknowledged all the good inside of her. Hermione's bloodshot eyes looked up as she gave him a wary smile.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"No problem. I'm only stating the truth," he grinned, hoping his apparent good humour was contagious. "And while we're at it, I suppose there's no harm in confessing that it was me who enchanted your books to sing Christmas carols during the summer."

Hermione managed to let out a chuckle. "I figured as much."

xxxx

"So, what now?" George questioned with a teasing tone. "It'll be you the one sweeping Granger off her feet?"

"Huh?" Fred frowned. "No, I'm just going to give her an awesome night at the Yule Ball and show her she's better off without Ronny-angry-pants."

"You're not thinking this through," George was serious, this could end up badly. "Wasn't it your plan to get them together in the first place?" Was his twin ready to stand their little brother's toxic jealousy for the rest of the year -or his life, in the given case that Hermione had a _really_ awesome time?

"You didn't see her, George, she was a mess. Ron acted like a wanker and made her feel terrible about herself. I'm simply helping Granger out," Fred shrugged. Hermione was already an extremely strong and independent person, she only needed a little push of fun to completely forget about his damned brother. This was a completely selfless plan that was for the best…

xxxx

Hermione laid on her back, staring at the ceiling, still feeling the stinging of her eyes and a knot in her stomach. Her chest went up-up-down-down uncontrollably. The sadness hung over her like a persistent flu.

The loss of her friendship with Ron tortured her mind. One of the first friendships she ever had in Hogwarts was now lost as well as the possibility of seeing herself get together with the guy she fancied. Several pictures she had of her future burned down.

She didn't know with what face she was going to greet Harry and Ron the following day. The idea of being next to them now sounded a bit alien. Furthermore, it was strange how it all culminated with a connection with Fred, but he made her feel at ease. She had been defeated by Ron and helped up by his brother, whose brilliant smirk alleviated some of the pain.

xxxx

The next morning Ron woke up and had a shower.

During class, he didn't understand why everyone was laughing.

No one dared tell him what was so funny about his face.


	5. Chapter 5

The days after her falling out with Ron had been difficult, however, his momentary transfiguration helped. His cold stares didn't seem as hurtful when they were hidden under a big ginger unibrow. Too bad the rest of his face had turned back to normal after a couple of hours. Somehow everything felt much better if Ron was, instead of the boy she had been crushing on, a confused angry monkey.

xxxx

As the ball grew nearer, most of Hermione's time had been spent with Ginny and books -though never together. The books were comforting and Ginny was funny, so Hermione's mind didn't stir too much.

From time to time, Fred would meet her in the library ready to whip out his newest quips. They also talked about his and George's inventions. Hermione wasn't too keen on seeing them in action, at least not during class, but it awed her how smart they truly were. It was always interesting to hear him talk -in hushed tones, of course- about his ambitions. After more than three years of knowing the pair, she sensed she was just beginning to understand them.

They always sat across each other. After a while, Hermione swore Fred could read her mind. He never dared speak when her concentration was at its maximum. And, whenever her mind became too foggy to think clearly, Fred swooped in and helped her relax.

She grew used to Fred's company, though she sincerely missed standing between Ron and Harry, laughing at their comments and scowling at their terrible ideas. Ron, for obvious reasons, was unavailable. But, what was going on with Harry? He seemed so distant. It pained her to see him consumed by the tournament, however, it hurt more how he didn't look for her advice and instead shut her out. Little by little, Hermione was rearranging her close circle of friends with a conflicting effect.

xxxx

Hermione appeared to be somewhat lost. During breakfast, after Ron became his normal unhairy self, she fidgeted in front of the table as if suddenly she was once again a newcomer to the house. Harry ignored her and her predicament, since his messy head was stuck too deeply into his arse to acknowledge anyone else. Fred couldn't stand seeing her act as an undesired guest.

Fortunately, Fred's kid sister was much more intelligent than Ron. Ginny appreciated Hermione and treated her accordingly. Now Hermione always sat with them and George -and sometimes with Neville, who was perpetually lost.

xxxx

Ginny was stuffing her face with bread and pumpkin juice -at the same time, because, why not? George was eyeing his plate, as if expecting something rancid to appear and Fred was smiling directly at her.

"What?" she said, preoccupied about his expression. Had Fred finally decided she was fair game for his jokes? It could be she had literally woken up with monkeys on her face.

"Nothing much, just want to know: are you ready for the ball tonight?" Fred rested his chin on his fist, smug as ever.

Crossing her arms like only she knew how to, she responded with a dishonest "of course". And maybe she would've gotten away with it if she hadn't stood up and sprinted towards the common room…

"With such energy you better be able to keep up with my _smashing_ dance moves," she heard him shout out as she left.

xxxx

The ball was that night, there was no time to waste. All the potions she had cooked up were ready for action. It was her first formal dance and she was going to make an impression.

Oh, yes, she was going for it. The churning of her stomach was just a small distraction, as well as her jittering and sweaty hands. Hermione wasn't nervous. If exam week couldn't even make her flinch, dancing with an attractive redhead was a piece of cake.

xxxx

Perfect silky curls fell on her shoulders. The dress was looking incredible, she felt like royalty. As a matter of fact, she was walking like royalty. The heels were no challenge against her desire to look amazing. Hermione was in control, nothing would stop her. She approached the stairs.

 _Oh, gods_ , she faltered. Hermione didn't expect to see him waiting for her. He looked incredible, even with that orange sash.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter seems a little choppy. I didn't have much time to write and proofread this week, but I wanted to post something. Hopefully I'll be able to edit it later on just to adjust it a little bit.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Fred felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her walking down the stairs. She was Hermione, the brilliant frizzy haired witch he met when he was thirteen, she was almost like family by now. However, as he did his best to stand straight and give her a big smile, Fred was being mesmerized by the few glimpses he got of her beauty.

It wasn't like a new hairstyle and a pretty dress had changed her completely, this wasn't like one of those dumb muggle 'makeover' movies Ginny -and his father- liked to watch. No, Fred was simply seeing Hermione from another angle, as her date and not as her substitute older brother. She really looked incredible. And sometimes you needed to observe things from a new point of view to understand… What? What was he understanding?

Heat creeped up Fred's neck all the way to his ears. They were standing face to face. Quickly, he forced a grin onto his lips.

"You look great!" he said loudly, taking a loose strand of her silky hair between his fingers. "There's something different about you, but I can't seem to put my finger on it." His joke was quite literal, hopefully she didn't notice.

She smiled and her rosy cheeks turned rosier. "What are you talking about? There's nothing different." Her smirk was getting better, more and more daring.

xxxx

When he offered his arm to her she felt she was going to explode; or implode, because the damned heels had stopped cooperating.

Hermione stole frequent glances of his expression as they walked towards the ball. Fred looked perfectly normal, not faced by anything, meanwhile, Hermione's heart was about to jump out from her chest, free at last.

As a child, Hermione had read the Merriam-Webster Dictionary, twice, and now it seemed to her that she had skipped over 'aloof' and 'relaxed'. Her shoulders were so stiff her back hurt and it seemed impossible to loosen the death grip she had over Fred's elbow.

As soon as they stepped into the ballroom the chattering surrounded them fully. Cute couples were holding hands, friends conversed excitedly and people in general were keeping a keen eye on the huge oak doors.

Sweet formal music began humming softly whilst the champions walked in. Everyone applauded and Hermione, forgetting her wobbly friendship with Harry, awed at his entrance. Harry began to dance, clumsily as ever, but Hermione couldn't help but admire her friend and root for him to get every step right.

"Hey," Fred's hot breath on her ear startled her. "Is it me or Krum seems to find me extremely distasteful?"

Hermione tore her eyes from Harry and concentrated on the Bulgarian champion. Every time his partner gave a twirl or turned her back to Fred and Hermione, Krum would stare _hard_ looking deeply confused and slightly annoyed.

"I don't see anything," she mumbled, trying to avoid a visual connection with Krum.

"Is my sash too much?" Fred whispered to her humorously.

"It's lovely," she turned her head to see his face. He smiled.

"Why, thank you for the compliment, m'lady," Fred pulled his arm from her grip and hugged her waist affectionately. "Wait for when these amateurs end and I'll show my awesome moves."

xxxx

Sure enough, as soon as the champions finished their choreography, Fred firmly took hold of her hand and dragged her towards the center of the dance floor. The music boomed loudly, upbeat, fun, and funky; but no one else neared.

"Isn't too early for dancing?" she yelled at him, though it seemed like a whisper since the music's volume could easily compare to hearing the scream of a baby mandrake.

"Granger, it's NEVER too early for dancing," Fred let go of her hand, but his smile was somehow stopping her from leaving towards the snack-brimming tables.

"I'll show you," he took her hand once again and twirled her around. Hermione managed to keep up with his rhythm. Next, she was pulled close to him, away, and close. His other hand rested on her hips and pushed her away only to bring her back.

Hermione felt as she was flying and, for the first time in her life, completely ignored the curious and mocking stares. She pictured herself as a ballerina, a perfect one that could dance forever.

Soon, the dance floor was crowded and Fred and her had to be closer to each other. His handsome face constantly looming over her was making Hermione's heart ache and thump violently against her chest. However, that and the pain of her feet were hidden completely by the laughter….

"And this move is called: Stompin' those Annoying Gnomes!"

Hermione imitated him the best she could, she was getting the hang of it, and suddenly -like every embarrassing thing that happened to her- she fell.

Everyone was watching, some snickered, and no one came to help. Did anybody care if she had gotten hurt? Fred was looking at her, in the floor, with tears rushing to her eyes. Oh, no, was she really going to cry? Rapidly, he reached down and swooped her off the floor. His arms were stronger than predicted, he carried her out of the crowd.

"It seems you stomped too hard, Granger," he laughed. "Gnomes better fear you."

xxxx

Fred set her down near an empty table and sat next to her. Hermione's whole face was red, just like his, though her flushness was probably due to her falling and not due to their previous physical closeness, like in his case.

"Wanna talk? Maybe we'll be safer that way," he winked. Hermione gave him a small smile and nodded. A weight lifted from his shoulders, it wasn't all over. Her watery eyes rested, no longer the two impending storms he had seen before picking her up. They might not be dancing anymore, but he could still make something out of this night.

They munched everything that appeared on the table, even the things they didn't know -probably some weird French or Bulgarian dish. And they talked and talked. Their conversation digged deeper and deeper. Before he knew it, Hermione's status changed from friend to confidant. Every little fear, of failure, of death, and of loneliness, was met with sympathy and a smart remark that made things a little bit better.

The insistent hammering of his heart was soothed by her company.

xxxx

Hermione was over the moon as she climbed towards her bedroom. She pulled her covers up to her face and blushed wildly as she recalled how safe and guarded she felt in Fred's company and how much fun she had had.

xxxx

Fred was whistling a slow tune. Grinning, he made his way towards the stairs that would take him to his room. Happiness exuded from him, even the weird stirring inside his chest was pleasant.

xxxx

"Did you have fun?" he was red as a tomato, almost purple.

 _When will this end?_

"Yes, Ronny," he did his best to remain calm. "I had a great date. 'was lucky no idiot had asked her out before me."

That was it, his little sibling had lost the little cool he had.

* * *

 **I really hope you like this chapter. I've had a terrible week and writing this made everything a little bit better. Please review! Your comments always make me smile!**


	7. Chapter 7

The pain surprised him, he couldn't react. Fred stared at Ron as his cheek throbbed, wondering what was next. Maybe, just maybe, he should've returned the hit. But Ron looked like a nervous mess. His little brother wasn't smiling triumphantly nor preparing for a brawl. Ron seemed to be holding in his wee like an embarrassed child.

"It's j-just," Ron began to stammer, "you don't understand." Tears were gathering in his eyes.

"Ronny," Fred said calmly, completely forgetting his aching face. Ron was a prick, an idiot, but he was still his baby brother. "I do understand, you love her."

Ron widened his eyes and opened his mouth like a cartoon, Fred was waiting for a moth to fly into his throat. Was it really so unexpected? Fred thought it was obvious everyone else knew about his feelings.

He felt sorry for his brother, there were so many things he didn't understand and so many emotions he still couldn't control. Fred knew he wasn't a bad person, he loved him in spite of everything, though he annoyed him constantly.

"T-then… Why are you doing this?"

"Because…" Fred paused for a few seconds. Why was he really doing this? Holding on so dearly to Hermione and their new friendship, wanting to help Hermione forget about Ron. Was it all just to help her? Well, maybe not, but he couldn't vocalize the other reason that came to his mind. "Because she's also my friend, Ron, and you are acting like an arse."

"I am not!" Ron puffed his chest.

Fred didn't say anything, just pointed at his reddened cheek. Ron furrowed his eyebrows and slowly lowered his head as he began to realise what he had just done. Yes, punching your brother for going out with the girl you like -and treat like shit- could be described as acting like a huge dumb arse.

"So, Ron, what do you want to do now?" Ron squinted his eyes, evidently not following what Fred meant. "You see, we could still fight -though I warn you, I have a meaner punch- or we could talk it out like some decent -and rare- siblings do."

After some pondering, Ron followed Fred to the couch.

xxxx

"So now you'll…"

"Make up with Hermione, be nicer to her, and tell her how I feel."

"Perfect. And if she rejects you…"

"I'll accept her decision and move on."

Fred clapped, his brother was smarter than he thought.

xxxx

Hermione was running towards the library, there was so much to do! She had to study for the next semester, study for her own pleasure, and study to clear some doubts she had about the Triwizard Tournament. Hopefully, Fred would join her later. She hadn't seen him at breakfast.

The books were extremely heavy, carrying them towards the desk counted as a well rounded workout. A year ago, the librarian had given up on helping her since it was a never ending race with Hermione. So now, she had to do her best not to trip over whilst holding the equivalent of three babies in her arms.

A timid "Can I help you?" startled her. There was no humour in the voice, so it wasn't Fred nor George, and it was one hundred percent British, so he was no Bulgarian stalker. Hermione slowly turned around to face Ron.

"Yes, you can," she said dryly and shoved half of the books over his waiting hands.

"Great," he mumbled. He walked a few steps behind her, quiet as a mouse. After leaving the heavy tomes on the mahogany surface, Ron lingered by her side.

Hermione tried to act confidently and unfazed by his strange approach. Was he about to apologize or was he going to pretend nothing had ever happened? It wouldn't be the first time Ron ignored the past and did his best to make her forget about his insults. _Not this time_ , she thought.

"What is it?" she blurted out impatiently. "Do you need something?"

Ron fidgeted, his face was crimson, and he nervously avoided her eyes. Hermione couldn't detect the prideful stance he used to have whenever they had a disagreement. His eyelids were puffy, as if he had been crying or having insomnia.

"Hermione, I owe you an apology," he managed to mumble. "I was an idiot, I didn't mean all of the awful things I said. I'm sorry."

He spoke so fast Hermione couldn't interject with a comment, so she simply nodded vigorously as the word 'idiot' was being spoken.

"Do you think you can forgive me?" he looked at her with hopeful brilliant eyes, the same eyes that had once plagued her dreams. In that moment, Hermione wished she was an ice queen so she could directly confront him and reject his apology; but his face was so honest she couldn't help saying: "Of course I forgive you."

Ron's face lit up as he sat down next to her, ready to hit the 'Reset' button on their relationship. As he started talking about what he had been doing the whole time they tried to ignore each other, Hermione began to feel overwhelmed. They had been out of touch for a while and she had resented him for everything that had occurred between them. There was no way she could act like the same girl.

"Ron," she finally managed to interrupt him, "I have forgiven you, but I don't know if we can be friends anymore… or at least not the way we used to."

His face froze as he had been trying to form a word, he nodded. Ron didn't leave, though, and the two of them sat in uncomfortable silence as the minutes went by.

xxxx

Hermione had thought it was outrageous that Ron had pictured a fully mended relationship after apologizing, however, she felt grateful. A load she didn't know she had over her shoulders was lifted.

As the days went by, Hermione felt her heart was being squeezed with more strength little by little. Fred, for some reason, wasn't talking to her. He wasn't being mean nor actively avoiding her… He simply was refusing to connect with her once more, like they did during the ball.

xxxx

"Fred! Good morning!" Hermione beamed at him.

 _Keep it short, keep it short._

"Hi, Granger."

She looked disappointed. He wanted to smile at her so badly, to tell her about the funny things he had dreamed about the night before, and ask for her advice on various topics. However, something held him back. He needed to understand what it was he was feeling so he could then know how to act. Was this something she needed?

Fred was going home pretty soon for the holidays, maybe he could use that time to think. There was just that strange rumble in his chest he had to deal with whilst being away.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione wasn't a dramatic person, at least not when it came to her personal relationships -she could be a drama queen when her grades were on the line. However, as her long awaited winter holiday went by, Hermione was becoming more and more paranoid.

She threw the letter she had been writing across the room just to pick it up once more to re-read it. It was addressed to the Weasleys. Though, there was just one Weasley she wanted to hear from. Sadly, the other two letters Hermione had sent were still unanswered. What was going on? Was her friendship that easy to forget? Maybe he was terribly busy. Or in trouble!

Her parents did their best to keep her occupied, they were intent on making her concentrate on other things besides her magical world. Everyday there was a new place to visit and another weird family member she had to meet. But it really didn't help, every laugh or awkward encounter she had was another moment she wanted to share with Fred.

After sending her third letter she tossed and turned on her bed, restless, worried, and -why deny it?- a bit angry.

xxxx

Every semester Fred and George yearned for home... until they returned. During their holidays they had to help out with the daily tasks, listen to their older brothers boast, get yelled at by their mum -but still get ignored-, and fight to keep their business private. Being seven siblings wasn't easy. At least they had each other and their good humour to pass the time and not feel too shitty. However, this time Fred had another reason to feel on edge.

He hid the three letters under his mattress. At night he would read them over and over again. Hermione simply asked how they were doing and talked a little bit about her own holiday. Still, Fred tried to find a hidden meaning in her words, maybe there was a secret message she wanted to convey. He was too preoccupied with what she had written to formulate an answer of his own. More than ever, Fred felt the need to play quidditch with his siblings, listen to Percy's ranting, and clean the kitchen with his mother. He could see how his family glanced at him strangely, wondering if he was a domestic elf in disguise.

xxxx

Hermione had always been a lonely girl. She had learnt to rely only on the company of her books. That was, of course, until she became friends with Harry. So, when her stress was almost too much to handle, a figuratively magical letter appeared on her window. Harry wanted to say "Merry Christmas". And another one appeared several hours later, it was Ron, and another one… She opened the envelope quickly, excited to know who had decided to write to her. A loopy, pretty, and elaborate 'Dear Hermione' began the letter and it ended with 'Love, V. Krum.' Hermione had to re-read every single word and have her mother read it, just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

Apparently, Viktor had asked Harry for her address -well, that wasn't creepy- because he was dying to get to know her better during the holidays. She didn't even pay attention to the things he wrote about at first. However, the tenth time she scanned it she realised how funny and sweet he was being. Yes, maybe his jokes weren't intentional and, yes, there was no reason for him to be so nice when they barely ever talked. Nevertheless, Hermione felt happy and a little less bitter. There was still no letter from F. Weasley…

xxxx

To distract herself, she continued her correspondence with Viktor and studied hard for the next semester. Sometimes, Hermione would pick up her guilty pleasure novels. Romantic interests were much less complicated in print.

She scoffed at herself every time Fred crossed her mind. _Fred who?_ As if trying to punish him for not communicating with her.

xxxx

"Granger is going to forget you exist if you don't answer," George scolded him. He had found the letters and laughed at him when he explained how he couldn't write back. "And I can see by the look on your face, that's the last thing you want."

He nodded and, with a trembling hand, Fred wrote in a piece of parchment.

George peaked over his shoulder and read the note.

"You're so dumb."

xxxx

 _Everyone's doing great, thanks for asking._

 _Cheers,_

 _Fred W._

Hermione wished he hadn't written back.

xxxx

 **The second task was being prepared for the champions. Everyone was on edge. It would be extremely dangerous. Dumbledore was certain his students could manage, but not without difficulty. There were some rules that didn't sit well with him, and both the excitement and fear he felt made him uneasy...**


	9. Chapter 9

Her heart pounded fast and hard against her chest. Hermione held her breath as she walked towards the train and in its hall. She imagined everyone surrounding her could listen to her nervousness. Whenever a bright coloured head of hair appeared, she ducked -feeling quite stupid, to be honest- before realising it wasn't the 'F' word.

The day before returning to Hogwarts Hermione had made up her mind… she was going to act cold and detached towards him, at least to make him see he'd been an idiot. However, now she didn't feel brave enough. What if Hermione broke something difficult to fix?

She was jittering, ignoring the friendly smiles and "hellos" from her classmates. When Hermione finally stumbled across her messy raven haired friend, she pushed him onto a seat and slumped next to him.

"Ha, hello to you too!" he smiled at her, though she was too concentrated on hiding her face to speak.

"Hermione?" Harry nudged her. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, sorry. Hi, Harry," she responded meekly. Her eyes kept darting towards the door of the compartment.

Harry pulled away from her and stared at her face, not letting Hermione's concentration wander towards anything else but his green gaze.

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but what could she say? Would it be inappropriate to tell him what went through her head? Was she even capable of explaining it? Hermione could feel her face heat up. She rarely got too embarrassed to talk with Harry… Then again, he had rarely shared anything with her the last couple of months; she really didn't owe it to him.

"I'm just tired…" Hermione faked a yawn and rested her head on his shoulder. "I need some sleep."

"Oh, then, go ahead and rest," he mumbled. She felt him stiffen at first, but he was probably as tired as she said she was; soon he was relaxed and breathing profoundly.

It eased her a little, seeing Harry so comfortable around her. At least he wasn't acting strangely, at least _he_ hadn't forgotten about their friendship.

Hermione's eyelids started weighing a ton. Every blink seemed eternal and opening her eyes was physically painful. Rolling on her bed _did_ tire after all. Maybe she could indulge herself and have a nice platonic nap with Harry...

xxxx

"I'm telling you, she's not going to be happy when she sees you," although George had a mocking twinkle in his eyes, he seemed serious.

"What are you saying? I've done nothing wrong!" Fred hit him lightly with his bag, walking next to him in the station. George chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.

"Right, avoiding her for weeks doesn't count as 'something wrong'"

"Shut up," Fred hissed as they crossed the magical brick wall. Had it been weeks? He felt they were months.

"Anyways, just tell her how you feel, mate. You've got nothing to lo-"

"Except her friendship," Fred interrupted grumpily.

"You're so dramatic," his brother laughed again. "Odds are she feels the same."

George patted him on his shoulder reassuringly and shoved him towards the express. Fred barely had time to wave at his mother, whose scowl seemed intent on making all his future pranks flee from his mind.

"There's no time to waste," George whispered. "Let's find Granger."

Fred stared at his brother's face. Dismayed, he wondered if George planned on witnessing him pouring, or vomiting -he was nervous-, out his feelings for Hermione.

Winter holidays had turned out to be a great moment to think. The chores, the annoying family moments, and the lack of homework cleared up his mind. Maybe Fred couldn't exactly spell out what was it that made his heart clutch and his smile appear uncontrollably, but there was no denying it was something awesome.

He wanted to see her so badly and know what she had been up to -huh, it _would_ have helped if he had answer her letters more, uh, intelligently…

"I think that's Harry," Fred spotted a dark tangled mass of hair. He neared him, knowing sooner or later Hermione might look for her friend.

And she had certainly found him. And now they were snuggling.

xxxx

A loud tapping startled her. Hermione lifted her head so fast it hit Harry's side painfully. Great, now her ears were ringing.

On the other side of the glass door -awesome- the Weasley twins. George grinned maniacally whilst knocking. Beside him, Fred stood with a weird look on his face. He seemed about to be sick. The image froze in Hermione's mind for a second before a slightly annoyed Harry opened the door.

"Where's Ron?" he asked groggily seemingly trying to rub his face off.

"Don't know, _lovebirds_ , but here are the two superior Weasleys at your service," George sat across them. Fred continued to stand in the doorway, staring. Hermione almost jumped out of her skin as the word 'lovebirds' was being spoken. She turned to Fred and shook her head slightly, hoping the message was translating.

"George," Harry smiled at him. "We're _not_ lovebirds."

"Oh, really? I thought- Well, you know, with all that snoggin'" George said apologetic.

"Snogging!" outrage spilled from Hermione's mouth as George chuckled and Harry grew red as an apple.

"C'mon, Fred, join us," George gleamed at his twin.

xxxx

Fred knew what he was doing. George had said those things to get information. So, it seemed Harry and Hermione were only napping together _platonically_. Right... It had been like a slap in the face, seeing them so close to each other.

He sat next to George, avoiding Hermione's eyes and making sure his thoughts weren't too transparent. Fred only hoped a friend of his appeared at the doorway to take him away, he would even walk out with Malfoy.

Harry chatted placidly with his sibling, asking about their holiday and future plans. He knew very well a storm of jokes and pranks was coming. It was only a matter of time. With the Tournament the Weasley twins had more interesting targets. However, Harry's conversation steered clear from that topic. There was no denying he was as afraid as the moment his name popped out of the goblet.

"There you are!" Ron appeared at the doorway, sweaty, and clutching food in his hands. He didn't need to explain why he had taken so long to find them.

Fred began standing up, taking his little brother's presence as a sign to go. But George's hand retained him. Sitting back down, Fred finally glanced at Hermione. She seemed dazed and just a tad angry.

They were finally moving. The window now showed a of flurry parents waving gently at them.

"Well, Granger, what did you do with your family?" he did his best to smile confidently. At least he was an expert at pretending. Sadly, though, his charm wasn't working. Hermione scoffed.

"So you _do_ care about what happens in my life," Hermione startled him and the rest. Ron's eyes grew wide with confusion as well as Harry's. George simply nodded to himself.

 _What_?

"What?" his mind and mouth were synchronized.

"Sorry, it's just…" Hermione's voice lowered. "I thought ignoring my letters was your way of saying 'don't really care'."

"But I did answer!"

By his side, George caught Harry and Ron's attention. "Hey, mates, why don't we go look for Longbottom? That kid sure knows how to party!"

"You call _that_ an answer?" Hermione rebutted. Her pretty cheeks were flushed and the creases on her brow began getting creases of their own.

The door of the compartment opened and closed, the swift thump was barely noticeable. Finally, they were alone. Maybe these weren't the best circumstances. However, it was now or never. Although he wasn't feeling romantic, there was some air that needed clearing.

"I'm so sorry," he softened his voice as much as he could. "Hermione, it's just that I'm not very good at communicating… through writing, that is."

xxxx

"The thing is," Fred's eyes were hypnotic, calming, and _so_ pretty, "I do care, a lot."

 _Damn you, smooth talking Weasley._

An attractive cocky smile bloomed on his face whilst Hermione did her best not to appear too happy by his words. She was still angry, of course, but she could work on that.

"So, are we okay?" he asked. Fred leaned over and took one of her hands into his. His fingers were surprisingly warm and silky. Hermione's heart stopped for a second.

"Can we please continue being friends?" the last word was like a stone thrown towards her face.

xxxx

She nodded with a smile that somehow looked more angry than happy.

A conversation sprung between them. Everything was pleasant enough. Still, there was something bugging him. Fred felt he had done something very stupid.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry went on to work on his next tournament task, barely asking Hermione for any help, but still talking to her. It was as though he had woken up from a long slumber and had finally noticed how much they needed each other.

The common room was pretty much empty, there were only a couple of first years whispering excitedly near the chimney. Hermione was sitting next to her dear friend, doing the best she could to give him support and comfort. There was a lot happening in his head. For a few minutes, they talked in hushed tones. Both of them felt like siblings, sharing their deepest concerns. They mostly discussed the Tournament and Harry's anxiety. However, as the topic took them into darker and darker thoughts, Harry decided it was time to move on to a more banal exchange.

"So, what's the deal with you and Fred?" Of course he had to ask that. His eyes were wide with childish curiosity.

"Nothing, Harry, we're _friends_ ," she didn't mean to sound bitter, but that was the way she came off. Rolling her eyes was like second nature. Harry nodded sympathetically.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry things aren't working out," he was already taking a leap on assumptions and… well… he was right. Things weren't advancing like Hermione had hoped for, even when she didn't exactly know what was it she wanted to achieve.

"It's just that, sometimes, he seems to feel the same way-" Hermione's cheeks were burning. Her vocal cords stopped working mid sentence.

"But?"

"But sometimes he simply seems not interested," Hermione's head hung. Something deep inside of her made her feel ashamed. How much lower could she get? She was one of the most brilliant students in Hogwarts! There was no time, or need, to wallow over a guy!

"Hey, listen to me, Hermione," Harry's voice grew a little bit louder. "I think he _does_ feel the same, he's just taking his time understanding his own emotions." His words sounded hollow, meaningless. RIght, so Hermione should get that Fred's mind was only too slow to keep up with her feelings. What a bunch of nonsense-

"Remember, he's a Weasley boy." Alright, that made her smile.

xxxx

"So, who are you?"

"Fred!"

"And what are you gonna do?"

"Talk to Hermione!"

"With?"

"At least more than five sentences!"

"Alright! But please don't mention how much you like being friends with her."

xxxx

Fred's jokes became increasingly funnier and funnier. His pranks made her cry with laughter. He also talked to her about more vulnerable topics and listened to everything she had to say. As the days went by, Hermione was sure he was working towards something. He kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, letting his words die before they reached his lips. Fred even asked for her help with his studies…

They could see from afar the grass swaying, the branches of the trees casting interesting shadows on the soil, and the last vestiges of winter succumbing to the rising heat. The scenery was perfect. Hermione was so close to him she could listen to his calm breathing. Her shoulders were tense, she felt coiled up, ready to jump. They were almost face to face, smiling to each other.

Like that time in the train, Fred took her right hand and connected their gazes. Hermione felt self conscious at first, but his grin eased her. She studied his eyes, his cheeks, his brows, and lips without hesitation. He was saying something, something about how much he liked spending time with her. However, Hermione couldn't quite concentrate. There was this annoying wheezing going on behind her…

"Hermione! We need you!" Neville's voice attacked her ears.

Quickly, with a frown, Hermione turned. Her lips were shut tight, doing their best to stop the yelling that wanted to come out of her.

"What!?"

"Hey! Longbottom, did you run all the way here?" Fred patted his shoulder with a rather forced smile.

"Y-yes," Neville's face was completely red and his chest heaved uncontrollably.

"Doesn't look like it," Fred said calmly and patted him again, maybe a tad too hard. Neville almost toppled over.

Hermione was losing her patience.

"What is it?" Neville looked at her openmouthed, as if he had forgotten she was there as well.

"Oh! Right! Emergency! Common room! Seamus-"

"Oh no…" it sounded serious. Hermione should've never asked them to begin the project without her. How difficult could it be to do some light research? She quickly apologized to Fred, feeling like kicking herself and her dumb classmates, and ran after Neville, who soon was running after her.

xxxx

Fred looked for her everywhere. She was no longer in the common room with Neville and no one seemed to know where Hermione had ran off to. Maybe she trying to find him. George had laughed his arse off when Fred told him what had happened.

She finally appeared the next day during breakfast, but it wasn't the right place to discuss his feelings. The whole Gryffindor house didn't need to know he could be capable of such romantic gestures. They ate across each other. Hermione gave him timid smiles. Her dark eyes were pinned on him and Fred felt as though he couldn't, or shouldn't, move. The ruckus surrounding them was muted by the moment they were having. Then, as she realised she had eaten everything in her plate, Hermione stood up and collected her books. She sprinted away.

"No 'see you later', Granger?" he called out to her before she was gone. Hermione didn't turn to respond.

xxxx

"She disappeared _again_?" George said in disbelief. He was starting to think Granger might be trying to reject Fred in the most non-verbal way she could.

"I don't know what's wrong," Fred ran his fingers through his hair, frowning in desperation. "She had agreed to help me collect the betting money tomorrow."

"You're such a romantic, mate." George was now thinking that Fred was doing his best to scare her away. "You'll have to do it with me, then."

"I hope Harry wins."

"I hope no one dies."


	11. Chapter 11

"The rules are simple, Hermione. Krum, as one of the champions, has to reach you and take you back to the surface. No one else but him can do so. You'll have protection spells all over you, but you'll be unconscious. The person that arrives first is the winner of the task." Professor McGonagall talked calmly to her, as if afraid she would run away. Hermione tried to look brave, puffed up her chest, and smiled. It actually did sound pretty scary, knowing how dangerous the lake could be, yet here was her chance to do something interesting and Gryffindor-like.

"Alright, professor, I'll do it," Hermione invoked a memory of Fred's confident smirk and did her best to imitate it. McGonagall didn't look convinced. Her face was creased all over with worry, however, she only nodded with pursed lips.

"Let's get you ready for tomorrow. Give me your wand, I'll keep it safe."

Hermione walked stiffly behind her professor. There was nothing to worry about, right? Krum was an incredible wizard. He _was_ a little bit strange, with a stalker vibe, and a weird fixation on her… Still, he was a strong competitor.

xxxx

" **Welcome to the second task. Last night something was stolen from each of our champions, a treasure of sorts. This four treasures, one for each of our champions, now lie on the bottom of the Black Lake. In order to win, each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. They will have one hour to do so and one hour only, after that you're on your own."**

xxxx

"Damn, where's Hermione?" Fred's eyes jumped from face to face between the crowd whilst George managed the bets everyone was making. Could it be she was sick? Or upset? Had he said something stupid again?

"Mate, calm down. I'm sure she is at the library. Granger's probably too tired to be out here helpin' us out." George patted his back and grinned. "Her mysterious disappearance has definitely nothing to do with the fact that you're starting to annoy her."

"Shut up," Fred hissed over Dumbledore's booming voice. The task was going to begin. "I just think it's strange she'd miss watching Harry in action."

The canon went off and so did some of the champions. Fred expected Hermione to come running directly towards Harry to cheer him on, instead there was only Neville next to Harry with a constipated look on his face.

"What's wrong with him!?" Someone in the crowd shouted as a seizure overtook Harry and threw him into the water.

"Strange new strategy," Fred mused, feeling tense as ever. For a few seconds everyone stood motionless. It was as if the whole group was holding its breath, counting how long it took for Harry's body to float back to the surface. Then, a triumphant shout shook everyone as a strange figure flew out of the water. Everyone laughed with relief as merman-Harry went back into the lake.

"Do they get points for showmanship?" Fred whispered to George.

"If so, we could've been the champions. Our potion is so much better than whatever Harry is using."

xxxx

Hermione knew she was asleep inside the lake. She hadn't expected to be able to dream or think whilst waiting in her watery cage. The visions that came to her were strange and confusing.

She was sitting next to the lake holding a rope that went into the water. Her eyes were plagued by strange blue dots and purple streaks. Something was pulling the rope, which burnt her hands badly. However, Hermione wasn't capable to let go. Next to her was a bucket filled with heart shaped candy. She was wearing a green hat decorated with hooks and patches. From where she was sitting, Hermione could make out a strange red figure inside the water. Her hands began to bleed. She wasn't strong enough to pull whatever it was that she was fishing out of the lake. Hermione was being dragged.

A scream tried to come out to the surface of her unconsciousness. She knew it was all a dream, but it was impossible not to feel panic. As the rope forced her into the water, Hermione felt how it began to tie itself around her neck. All the air inside her left as her tired eyes spotted the same red figure approaching. It was trying to liberate her. However, all it got was the same rope choking it as well. Hermione couldn't help but cry.

xxxx

Fred felt restless. Everyone chit chatted excitedly whilst waiting for the champions to appear. The only thing interesting about the task were the terrible things people pictured. The rumours about the lake as well as the proven facts put everyone on edge.

"I need to look for Hermione," he mumbled. Somehow it was impossible for him to feel happy about the money they were going to earn. He had a bad feeling about Hermione's absence.

"C'mon, you need to see who wins," George pulled his shirt and motioned towards the heaps of coins they had collected.

"It's just that-"

"AND CEDRIC DIGGORY IS THE FIRST CHAMPION TO ARRIVE! LOOK AT THE WONDERFUL TREASURE HE FOUND!"

Everyone cheered as Cedric brought Cho Chang to the shore.

"So…" Fred gulped. "Hermione's probably in there waiting for Harry."

George looked at him sympathetically.

"Now I _really_ want him finish his task."

xxxx

Was she awake? Why was she able to breath underwater? And what kind of creature was the one dragging her deeper into the lake?

* * *

I'm really sorry for taking so long to write this. I hope you like it!


	12. Chapter 12

When Harry came out of the water, panting and white as a sheet, Fred's heart stopped and almost leapt out of his chest. Next to him, even paler, was Ron. They grinned stupidly as Fred approached them. Dumbledore was proudly patting Harry's wet back as Ron enveloped himself in blankets.

"Hey, F-fred," Harry said weakly trying to control his trembling.

"Hey, Harry, congratulations," Fred talked softly, afraid that his nervous friend would jump at loud noises. "Umm, do you happen to know where Hermione is?" Fred wished Harry would tell him she was at the library, silently rooting for him, or at a secret mission in the girls' bathroom. The cold water seemingly froze the champion's brain, who watched him almost cross-eyed as the question sank in.

"W-what?" Harry shook his head in slow motion, as if he were still inside the lake. "I d-don't know, Fred, I thought she w-would be with y-you."

xxxx

Some of the protection spells McGonagall told her about were still working, that was the only explanation. Hermione could feel the freezing liquid enter her body via her nostrils and disappear before it flooded her lungs. Her head hurt and her chest felt heavy. It was like being trapped by a cold fever. Everything was blurry and getting darker as an unknown creature dragged her into the abyss. A spiked tentacle held her ankles. She could feel a numbing heat spreading through her leg. Slowly, pain creeped up her whole body.

xxxx

"Mister Weasley," Dumbledore approached him with a knowing smile. "I'm afraid you won't be able to meet Miss Granger until Mister Krum arrives." Fred felt as confused as Harry looked.

"B-but, professor, I didn't see Hermione underwater."

"Well, then, that only means that another champion is on his way."

xxxx

Inside her head, Hermione had little room to think clearly. Her musings came to her as an echo she responded to sluggishly. She wondered if this whole situation was part of the trial, a theatricality. McGonagall had told her she would be safe. Krum wouldn't take long. That's right, the monster that silently hurt her was working with Dumbledore, probably an old friend of his. Then, the red cloud that surrounded her was nothing more than an illusion. She wasn't bleeding out.

xxxx

Fred stood horrified as Dumbledore helped Krum onto the deck. The Bulgarian champion had a deep cut running along his right arm, he clutched it as if he were afraid it would fall off. The disoriented look in his eyes sent chills down Fred's spine. Harry stood stiff and tight lipped next to him watching his fellow contestant. Krum was laid on the wooden surface whilst Madam Pomfrey tended to his wounds. No one had resurfaced along with him. The crowd was silent.

Krum's failure meant a lot of things. It meant there were some seriously dangerous creatures inside the lake. It meant that the people in charge of the Tournament really did not care if their tasks put people closer to death. And it meant that Hermione continued to be stuck inside the lake, probably powerless and surrounded by fierce monsters.

Dumbledore didn't say anything. He kept facing the lake, waiting for the rest of the champions, only glancing occasionally at Krum's pained face.

"Professor!" Fred was feeling slightly wild. The old wise wizard turned his head to stare at his face and waited. "What about Hermione?!"

"Mister Krum still has twenty minutes. If he recuperates, he can go look for her again," Dumbledore's stern voice only irked Fred more.

"And, if he doesn't?"

"No other champion is allowed to bring her back. When the time is over, us professors will look for her."

"A lot can happen to her in twenty minutes."

xxxx

Fred had to put some distance between Dumbledore and himself. He could feel his face heating up with an uncontrollable rising anger. Damn Krum for being so weak and damn Dumbledore for not ensuring Hermione's safety! WHY THE HELL WAS HERMIONE KRUM'S _TREASURE?!_

Harry had told him in hushed tones how Hermione was nowhere to be found in the spot where all the 'treasures' were meant to be waiting. Something must've taken her. Harry tried to dive back in but was stopped, neither him nor Cedric could go back.

Fred patted his pockets and took out a small green pill. He always took his and George's experiments with him wherever they went. Both of them thought they had to take advantage of any chance they could get to test them. Swallowing this one pill could either turn Fred into the hero Hermione needed or embarrass him in front of everyone. A suspension was a given, he only hoped there wasn't an expulsion.

Fred popped the pill into his mouth and rolled it around with his tongue. He swallowed saliva without taking his experiment into his throat. Fred was afraid. He was going through the untold emotions every Gryffindor has had at some point or another, his courage took its time to appear whilst a discrete panic tried to control his actions. But an image of Hermione alone in the dark water, surrounded by menacing shadows, kicked his adrenaline into overdrive. He could manage being embarrassed in front of an international crowd and any threats that might appear inside the lake as long as he knew he did what he could to protect her.

As the pill started making its way down his esophagus, Fred approached the shore slowly as to not raise any suspicion. He found a spot that wasn't guarded by any professors, just curious students that wanted to be the firsts to see Fleur arrive. Fred pushed everyone out of his way.

xxxx

"Professor Dumbledore, George Weasley just jumped into the lake NAKED!"

"No, I didn't!"

xxxx

At first the pain was unbearable. Fred felt as though he was growing a new leg whilst someone cut off his other two. He swam deeper into the lake and farther from the shore without really understanding what he was doing. His body was being pushed and pulled by strange forces.

Little by little he began feeling good as new. Fred noticed he was able to breath liquid oxygen and move rapidly in the water. George was going to be beside himself with joy… If he ever came back to tell him of their success. Fred swam into the aquatic forest as stealthily as he could. Weird algae hid him from sight. However, gurgling echos that sounded like mumbled warnings alerted him. He took his wand and held it defensively

xxxx

Fred encountered several strange creatures. They seemed harmless, but after a few metres of going through them Fred noticed worm-like beasts clinging to his body, biting his flesh. He was able to repel them with quick flashes of light. Still, whatever poison they had injected in his body made his blood rush out of his wounds.

The red attracted more predators. He could've fought them as they closed onto him but there was no time to waste. Fred fled as fast as he could, leaving a scarlet trail behind. He swatted away the pests that tried to attach themselves to him. His skin prickled all over. Where was she?

xxxx

The same red figure of her dreams approached her. A blurry body, surrounded by the same bloody fog as her, moved swift as a knife towards Hermione. Her attacker continued to shred her leg and drag her downwards, but Hermione regained clarity as different thoughts bundled together in her mind. She knew who it was that neared her and the relief washed away part of the confusion that clouded her head.

Hermione stretched her arms towards him.

xxxx

When he finally spotted her, several metres under him, with a haunting lost look in her eyes, Fred forgot about the monsters that rushed in his direction. The strong smell of iron, the terrifying gashes in her soft skin, and the creature that took advantage of her helplessness were things he would never forget. He had to wait a second to control his anger, his spell had to work to perfectly. Fred pointed his wand at the spiked heaving body that hurt Hermione.

" _Expulso!"_

The impact of the small explosion made the creature let go of Hermione's leg and the arms she had stretched out went limp. All that agony had exhausted her. Fred swooped down to hold her. He wanted to take her immediately to where Dumbledore and the rest were waiting, but Hermione's cold skin and the deep cuts that disfigured her leg made him think twice. There was no certainty that she would arrive alive and well to the deck, it was too far away. He had to try a healing spell.

The fear was returning. Fred had barely practiced closing superficial wounds. He had noticed that magic travelled differently underwater, he couldn't afford to mess this up. Fred swam to the surface and then took Hermione to the nearest patch of land. He did his best to keep the inhabitants of the lake at bay. The weight of her body was difficult to bear but his frantic swimming managed to move both of them closer and closer to land.

With great effort, Fred dragged Hermione and his own body onto the wet earth. He settled her head slowly over the grass and readied his wand. His hand trembled whilst the magic words fumbled inside his mind, clumsily trying to reach his lips.

"Fred?" Hermione whispered to him, listlessly batting her eyelashes. Strands of her hair stuck to her pale cheeks and her lips were blue from the cold.

"I'm here," he smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'll take care of this… _Episkey!_ "

xxxx

Hermione felt her leg heat up and cool down suddenly. She could barely feel the rest of her limbs. Panic would've definitely taken over if it hadn't been for Fred's presence. Also, his huge emerald tail gave her more things to worry about.

"What happened to you?"

"You're asking _me_?" Fred looked at her incredulously, then glanced down at his own scratched up chest and brand new fish tail. "Oh, right, I needed an upgrade. George and I have been working at it for months. We didn't tell you because... well we didn't know if the response would be positive. To be honest, I was worried about what you would think-"

"Fred," Hermione motioned for him to scoot closer to her, "thank you for saving me." Tears pooled in her eyes as she smiled at him gratefully.

"Hermione," Fred grabbed her hands and squeezed them gently, "there was no way I could leave you on your own. I was so worried, the minute Krum -that dimwit- appeared without you…"

His bright eyes were wide open. He looked sick and tired. Hermione's previous worries about their relationship disappeared, looking more and more like childish excuses. Fred had put his life on the line for her and she would've done the same. Didn't this mean there was some sort of connection? Neither of them wanted to let the other go.

" I-I stopped thinking straight. To think that I could've been too late-"

"Y'know," Hermione interrupted him and inhaled deeply, trying to give herself confidence. Fred was always the confident one in their relationship. Not this time. She was going to make a move."There's this muggle story about a redheaded mermaid that becomes a human and loses her voice... You see, the only way to get it back is to kiss the person she loves…"

Fred gasped dramatically and Hermione almost cringed at her own cheesiness.

"Hermione Granger, are you hoping I'll lose my voice if I kiss you? Do you want me to stop talking?" Fred's eyes glinted and Hermione blushed in spite of her borderline hypothermia.

He didn't wait for her answer; either way, Hermione was too flustered to say anything else. Fred propped himself up and leaned over, cupping her right cheek with his hand. His lips brushed over hers. He moved softly. His fingers caressed her skin, leaving a tingling trail behind. Hermione was floating, wondering if she was still inside a dream. This was a type of happiness she had never felt before. Her feelings were being corresponded to in the best way possible. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and pull him closer, but the kiss ended too quickly.

Fred's face was only a few centimetres away from her. He had a wolfish smile painted on and starry eyes.

"It didn't work, Granger," he raised his wand and sent red sparks into the air, signaling where they were and asking for help. "How about we try again while we wait for the cavalry?"

* * *

 **So, this is the end. I hope you liked the story. Thank you for reading!**

 **It was really difficult to write this part, so I would love to read your feedback. I want to continue writing fanfics about Hermione and/or Fred, but I need to improve.**


End file.
